Brother's Love
by Rayen-BlackBloom
Summary: Un FanFic basado en la relacion de Setsuna y Sara, de Angel Sanctuary. Cuando cumple 16 años, Aki empieza a sentir algo hacia su hermana gemela, Aya , pero ¿k sentira Aya?¿Tb sentira lo mismo por Aki?(No penseis cosas raras U todo tiene su explicacion)


-¡Aya ves con cuidado!

-Tranquilo Aki, no me pasara nada.

-Con lo torpe que eres seguro que te caes ¬¬

-¿Quee? ¡Vuele a decirme eso si te atreves!

-Torpe- le dijo Aki mientras le sacaba la lengua.

Ellos son Aya y Aki Mikage, los herederos más jóvenes del clan Mikage, aunque ellos no le daban importancia a todo el dinero que tenían como herencia hi ha su disposición. Aya y Aki son hermanos gemelos. Aya tiene el pelo largo y sedoso, algo escalado. Tiene los ojos azules. Aki es igual que su hermana, pero tiene el pelo corto, y sus ojos tienen un ligero reflejo violeta. Ambos tienen 15 años, pero dentro de dos días es su cumpleaños. Hoy los dos están de excursión con su familia en el campo, y Aya se ha subido a un arbol muy alto.

-Aki, no insultes a tu hermana.

-Solo digo la verdad....- al ver la cara de semi enfado de su padre, Aki no tubo más remedio que morder-se la lengua- lo siento....

-Eso te pasa por tonto- le dijo Aya sacándole la lengua.

-¡Aya!

-Lo siento papa.....

En ese momento, Aya no puso bien el pie en la rama a la que intentaba subir y resbalo, cayendo precipitadamente al suelo....

-¡Aya!- Aki fue corriendo hasta debajo del árbol, a tiempo de coger en brazos a Aya, evitándole así una dolorosa caida.

-¡Ya te dije que te caerias!- le grito, pero era más por preocupación que por furia.

- ¡ Lo siento!- dijo Aya arrepentida- Pero muchas gracias por salvar-me- Aya le sonrio dulcemente y Aki hizo lo mismo, aunque este gesto, tan inocente entre hermanos, pareció incomodar bastante a su padre....

- Por cierto Aki, ¿Cómo te va en el colegio? Hace poco que empezo el curso...

- Como siempre- dijo Aki desganado mientras dejaba a su hermana en el suelo- los demás siguen pensando que soy un bicho raro....a excepción de Yuuhi, Chidori, Toya y Aya

-Deberias cambiar esa actitud tuya, por ejemplo, empezar a salir con alguna chica....se te han declarado muchas, pero a todas has rechazado ¿es que no te atrae el sexo opuesto?

-No es eso mama, es que Aki aún no ha encontrado a la chica ideal, verdad que si Aki ;-) Además, Aki no es ningún bicho raro, a mi me gusta tal y como es, los raros son los demás ¬¬

Aki le agradeció interiormente aquellas palabras a su hermana. Desde pequeño había sido algo...peculiar. Había veces que le daban como ataques, perdia el control de el mismo durante unos instantes....según los presentes, sus ojos se tornaban violetas y sin pupila. Le solía pasar cuando se enfadaba o se ponia furioso por algo...los ataques duraban pocos y eran muy pocos los que le habían visto, pero habían ido escampando el rumor de que era un bicho raro, y como eso lo trataban. Aquella fama había ido pasando de curso en curso, porque como tenia los mismos compañeros, estos se lo decían a los nuevos....Solo había 4 personas que no le veian así: su mejor amigo Yuuhi, la novia de este, Chidori, otro amigo reciente, Toya, y su hermana Aya. Porque Aki estaba seguro de que su familia a excepción de Aya también penaban que era un bicho raro...  
  
- FELICIDADES CHICOS!!!

En la casa de los Mikage, celebran alegremente el decimosexto cumpleaños de Aya y Aki, los herederos más jóvenes del clan. Esta reunida toda la familia: el abuelo, sus padres, sus tios, sus primos.... Aya y Aki no paran de recibir regalos, y llenos de ilusión los van abriendo. Finalmente llega el momento tan esperado para ambos jóvenes, su intercambio de regalos.

-Ten Aya, este es tu regalo.

-Y este es el tuyo Aki

Los dos jóvenes abrieron sus regalos, y parece ser que ambos habían pensado lo mismo : pendientes de perlas rojas.

-Vaya, parece que habeis pensado lo mismo chicos- dijo la señora Mikage.

-Eso es porque nos entendemos muy bien ¿Verdad que si Aki?- le dijo Aya regalando una hermosa sonrisa. Aki se enrojeció de inmediato. No sabía porque tenía esa reacción, era su hermana y le había sonreído miles de veces. Pero aquella vez era distinto, el corazón de Aki dio un vuelvo, y sus pulsaciones aceleraron.

-¿Qué te pasa Aki? Estas rojo...- su herma había notado la reacción de su gemelo.

-Na...nada.

Finalmente la fiesta acabo, y todos se fueron. Aki subió a su habitación y se estiro en su cama. ¿Por qué había tenido aquella reacción? Queria a su hermana con locura, y siempre la protegia. Ellos dos estaban muy unidos, pero...¿de que forma la queria?¿la queria como hermana, o...la amaba? Pero que tonterías de pensar, Aya era su hermana gemela. En ese instante Aya entro en la habitación.

- Hola Aki

-¿Qué quieres Aya?

- No hace falta que seas tan antipatico ¬¬- y le sacó la lengua- solo queria que me ayudaras con los deberes de ingles.

- Tu solo me quieres para eso

-Eso no es verdad, no se porque dices esas cosas Aki... - Lo siento, es que estoy confuso. - Puedes contarme a mi lo que te pasa si quieres, para algo somos hermanos.

" No puedo decirte que no se si estoy enamorado de ti o no" 

- O sino, puedes contárselo a Yuuhi, el es tu mejor amigo junto con Toya, no nn?

_" Dios, es tan guapa cuando sonrie.....parece un angel"_  
  
- Por cierto- Aya se sonrojo- Hoy he quedado con Toya, y me gustaría que me ayudaras a elegir el vestido.

-Vale, te ayudare- el corazon de Aki se enconjio al pensar en Toya....uno de sus mejores amigos. Le salvo la vida a Aya tiempo atrás, y entonces fue cuando se conocieron. En seguida se hicieron buenos amigos...pero con Aya fue diferente, ellos dos se enamoraron y ahora salían juntos. Recordar este hecho le dolío a Aki. Su corazon sufria, pero si solo era su hermana, porque tenia que sufrir de aquella manera? Aya fue a cambiar-se, y salio con un precios vestido violeta, algo arrapado, que hacia destacar sus curvas. Aki se quedo sin aliento, nunca había visto a su hermana tan preciosa.....Por un momento, se quedo allí, pasmado, mirándola.  
_  
  
_

_"Idiota, es tu hermana"_

-¿Qué te parece?

-Estas preciosa...

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, pero Aya....

-¿Qué pasa Aki?

-Creo que no deberias ponerte eso. Es demasiado.....sexy, escotado, arrapado, llamalo como quieras. Se que Toya no te hara nada, pero yo reservaria ese vestido para una ocasión muy especial, no? No quiero decir que nuestro cumpleaños no sea especial...pero reservalo para vuestro aniversario, por ejemplo, para celebrar que hace un año que salís- en realidad, los que pasaba es que Aki no quería que nadie más viera a su hermana tan hermosa, esa belleza queria reservarla solo para él...

-Tienes razón, muchas gracias Aki- y sin darle tiempo a nada, Aya se abalanzo sobre el, abrazandolo y ya de paso, tirandolo al suelo.

-¿Se puede hacer que haceis los dos en el suelo abrazados de esa manera?

Ambos jóvenes se enrojecieron ante las frases de su madre, porque sabían lo que estaba pensando...en especial el que más se sonrojo fue Aki, y es que aparte de la embarazosa situación, tenía a Aya tan cerca....podía oler su suave aroma.

-Es que Aki me ayudo con el vestido y entonces yo....

-Comprendo.

En ese instante sono el claxon de un coche.

-¡TOYA!- exclamó Aya- ¡y yo no estoy cambiada!

-Tranquila, ves a cambiarte, yo ire a hbaalr con el un rato...y así darte tiempo.

-Gracias hermanito

-De nada hermanita

Aki salió a la calle y allí estaba aparcado el coche de Toya, con el dentro claro. Después de saludar-se y hacer-se las tipicas preguntas, Aki decidió hablar seriosamente con Toya

-Escuchame Toya, y escuchame bien porque solo te lo dire una vez- Toya se sorprendio- Confio en ti y se que no le haras nada a mi hermana, pero quiero que tengas claro, que mientras este contigo, estara bajo tu custodia, si le pasa algo, yo personalmente me encargare de ti, entendiste? Quiero que Aya regrese sana y salva, y por supuesto, ni se te ocurra forzarla a nada....si me entero de que has hecho tal cosa, te matare ¿Entendido?- bastante asustado por la seriedad con la que habia dicho eso Aki, y también muy sorprendio, Toya asintió con la cabeza.

En ese instante salio Aya, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Aki, le dio otro beso en la mejilla a Toya, y se fueron. Aki entro en casa y se tumbo en el sofa, a esperar a Aya. La imagen de aquel beso con Toya no salía de su cabeza, aquella imagen le había hecho daño, le había dolido...y mucho. Sentía celos y rábia, no queria ver a su hermana con ningún otro hombre que no fuera él. "Supongo que debe ser el instinto protector de hermano....si, tiene que ser eso, porque ella es mi hermana" Entres estos pensamientos, Aki se quedo dormido en el sofa. Cuando Aya llegó, se lo quedo mirando, al verlo allí, con esa carita tan dulce que ponia cuando dormia, Aya se sonrojo un poco. Y es que tenía que reconocer que su hermano era muy apuesto. Cojio una manta y lo tapo, después le dio un beso en la frente y antes de salir le susurro: Buenas Noches Aki  
  
- Buenos dias mama, buenos dias papa!!

-Buenos dias Aya, buenos dias Aki.

-Corre Aya o llegaremos tarde al colegio!

-Ya voy, ya voy

Ambos jóvenes salieron corriendo a toda prisa hacia el instituo. Consiguieron llegar a tiempo.

-Hola Aki

-Hola Yuuhi.

-Hola YuhiKun

-Hola AyaChan

Yuuhi Aogiri, el mejor amigo de Aki. Un apuesto joven de cabellos castaños y ojos del mismo color. Durante mucho tiempo, estubo enamorado de Aya, pero ella solo le veia como un hermano, ya que se habían criado juntos. Pero actualmente salia con Chidori Kuruma, una alumna que había entrado nueva el curso anterior. Chidori y Yuuhi se habían enamorado, y ahora eran una bonita pareja.  
  
-¡¡¡AYACHAN!!!

-¡¡¡CHIDORICHAN!!!

 Ambas corrieron a abrazar-se, y es que Chidori se había convertido en la mejor amiga de Aya. El profesor entro en el aula y las clases empezaron. A la salida del colegio, Aki se fue con Yuuhi a dar una vuelta.

-Oye Aki ¿Qué te pasa? Tu comportamiento en estas ultimas dos semanas a sido muy raro, desde el día después de tu cumpleaños- Aki permaneció en silencio, temeroso de decir-le la verdad a Yuuhi- Soy tu amigo y puedes decirme lo que quieras, no se lo dire a nadie y no me enfadare contigo.

-Creo que estoy enamorado de Aya- dijo en un susurro

-¡¿QUÉ?!- el grito del joven bien podria haber llegado hasta Hon Kong

-Oye, no grites.

-¿Pero tu sabes lo que estas diciendo? ¡AYA ES TU HERMANA!- Yuuhi estaba de los nervios, no podía creer-se lo que le decia su amigo.

-¿TE CREES QUE NO LO SE?- respondió Aki gritando.

Estaba furioso, furioso con Yuuhi y consigo mismo. Aki se volteo y Yuuhi pudo ver como silenciosas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Lágrimas que el luchaba por contener. Era la primera vez que veia a Aki llorar, aquello era serio.

-Se perfectamente que Aya es mi hermana, y que lo que siento por ella esta mal, pero no puedo evitar-lo...simplemente no puedo. El día de nuestro aniversario....de repente, cuando Aya me sonrio, me sonroje. Al principio no le di importancia, pero...en estas ultimas dos semanas, creo que he acabado enamorándome de mi propia hermana. No me preguntes como, ni yo mismo lo se.

Yuuhi se rasco la cabeza, confuso, no sabia que debia hacer en un caso como aquel, pero de cualquier manera, Aki era su mejor amigo y tenía que apoyar- le en todo momento.

-Mira Aki, enamorar-se no está mal...aunque sea de tu propia hermana...Los humanos nacimos para querernos los unos a los otros. Tu caso es muy raro, porque esta mal visto que te enamores de tu propia hermana, pero nadie puede privar-te de amar. Creo que si Chidori fuera mi hermana, igualmente estaria enamorado de ella, al menos eso creo. Aki le agradecio aquellas palabras, y finalmente se calmo, dejando de llorar.

-Sera mejor que demos una vuelta. Pasaron dos horas, y los dos jóvenes aún seguían paseando. Durante ese tiempo, hablaron de muchas cosas, pero evitaron tocar el tema de Aya. Hablaron de coches, de música,...en fin, de lo que siempre hablaban.

Chidori corría apresudara entre las calles de la ciudad. Su brazo izquierdo sangraba mucho, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento. Continuo corriendo y corriendo, pidiendo ayuda a gritos, pero nadie parecia escuchar-la. Pero finalmente topo con Aki y Yuuhi.

-¡¡CHIDORI!!!- exclamaron los dos a la vez.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Yuuhi preocupado al ver su brazo sangrando.

-Si, pero ahora lo mas importante es Aya...mientras paseábamos, nos atacaron unos tipos. Llevaban navajas, a mi me hirieron en el brazo, pero Aya me ayudo a escapar, para que pudiera buscar ayuda. Si nos hubieramos quedado las dos, nadie nos habria socorrido. Esta en la calle Shibasura.

Por un momento, la mente de Aki se quedo en blanco. ¿Qué Aya estaba en peligro?¿ SU Aya? Perdio el mundo de vista. En ese instante, Chidori se desmayó por la perdida de sangre.

-Yuuhi, quedate con ella, yo voy a ayudar a Aya.

Aki salió corriendo, nucna en su vida había corriedo tanto, pero la angustia se apoderaba de el...si llegaba a pasar-le algo a Aya....jamás se lo perdonaria. _" Aya por fabor resiste, tienes que aguantar, yo ahora voy para allà. Aguanta hasta que llegué, solo un poco más, solo un poco. Pero por fabor, mantente en buenas condiciones, no dejes que te hagan daño, yo les castigare"_

-¡¡AKI, AKIIIIIII!!!- Aya llamaba deseperadamente a su hermano.

Cuatro chicos la tenian acorralada, todos ellos con navajas.

-Vamos, estate quieta gatita.

-Si no nos ovligaras a hacerte daño...

-Además, seguro que tu también disfrutaras...

El cuarto chico intento quitar-le la camiseta, y Aya no paraba de llamar a su hermano. En ese instante, alguien golpeo al cuarto chico, haciendo que cayera al suelo, y ese mismo alguien, se puso delante de Aya.

-¿¡ Pero que....?!

El joven había pasado tan rápido, que los otros tres ni le habían visto venir.

-¡AKI!- grito Aya contenta. Si su hermano estaba allí, seguro que todo iria bien.

-No permitire que nadie toca a mi hermana ¿¡Lo habeis odio!? NADIE

-Vaya, el hermanito peleon ha venido al rescate de la hermanita gritona.

Empezaron una dura pelea, en la que Aki repartio la mayoria de los golpes. Era increíble la fuerza que tenía el chico, y es que los tumbaba una y otra vez...

-¡¡AHHH!!- cuando Aki volteo, vio como uno de los chicos había ido hasta Aya y ahora tenía un cuchillo en su cuello(en el de Aya claro)

-Más vale que te estes quietecito, o sino tu hermana morira

Aki tubo que rendirse y estar-se quieto, no podía permitir que le hicieran daño a Aya...los demás empezaron a patalear-le, le propinaron varios golpes, la mayoria en el estomago y en la cara. Finalmente cayo al suelo muy malherido. Desde el suelo, podía ver como se iban acercando a Aya..

-Tu hermano es un idiota, vamos a matarte de todas maneras....podria haber- se salvado el. Aunque tu viviras un poco más, el tiempo suficiente para que disfrutemos contigo.

Aki sintió como la sangre hervia por sus venas, estaba furioso, quería sacar fuerzas de donde fuera y hacer-le pagar a aquellos tipejos lo que le estaban haciendo a su hermana.  
_  
" Liberame"_  
**  
"¿¡Que!? ¿ Quien ha dicho eso? "**

"Si quieres salvar a tu hermana liberame, yo soy tu yo interior, el alma que ha estado profundamente dormida...hasta ahora"

_"Si me liberas, te dare la fuerza que necesitas para salvar a tu hermana"_

**"Entonces, te liberare....."**

Los ojos de Aki cambiaron, adoptaron un misterioso tono violeta, no tenia pupila. Lentamente se levanto del suelo, y se giro, mirando desafiente a los otros cuatro. Los gamberros se sorprendieron al ver-lo en pie.

-Vaya, parece que es duro de pelar. Volvamos a enseñar-le la lección...

Aki los miro desafiantes, y ellos, ante aquellos ojos sin pupila, se sintieron atemorizados. El miedo se apodero de ellos, y es que aquellos ojos infundian pánico y terror.

-Estate quieto o matare a tu hermana- dijo uno, pero tanto su mano como su voz temblaban.

-¿En serio? Pero si estas temblando.- Aki iba avanzando lentamente, mientras los otros retrocedían

-Si la matas, tu también moriras....si ella vive, tal vez tu consigas salvar tu miserable vida.

-Aki.....- Aya estaba sorprendida, normalmente su hermano no se comportaba de aquella manera... además, su voz era fría y tenebrosa. Aquel Aki no era el hermano que ella quería, aquel Aki daba miedo.....le había vuelto a dar uno de aquellos ataques, pero esa vez le estaba durando más de lo normal....ella había visto a su hermano tener aquellos ataques, pero a diferencia de los demás, no le tomaba por un bicho raro.... Los cuatro jóvenes, muertos de miedo, salieron corriendo. Pero Aki era demasiado rápido para ellos, y les seguía los talones, hasta que llegaron a un puente...debajo, la carretera. Toda la gente se les quedaba mirando. Allí Aki los alcanzo, y a base de patadas y puñetazos, los dejo KO, pero con tan mala pata, que Aya resvalo, cayendo por el puente. En ese momento, Aki volvio en si, y salio corriendo hacia el puente.

-¡¡¡¡AYAAAAAA!!!!!

-¡¡¡¡¡AKIIIIIII!!!!!

Aya cayó al vacío, hacia la carretera. En ese instante, un montón de imágenes invadieron su mente, imágenes que no comprendían. Finalmente vio un extraño símbolo.  
  
En ese instante, y solo por unos segundos casi imperceptibles, Aya floto, y consiguió caer en el suelo sin hacer-se el menor rasguño. Pero en ese momento, escucho el grito desesperado de su hermano, y al girar-se vio como un coche a alta velocidad se dirigia hasta ella.  
_  
"Dios mio, voy a morir"_  
  
Pero en ese instante, apareció un joven de rojos cabellos, y de un empujon, la aparto de la carretera.

-¿Estas bien Aya?- preguntó el recién llegado.

-S..si. Gracias por salvarme Toya.

-No voy a dejar morir a la persona más importante para mi.

Aya se sonrojo, y en ese instante, vio como Aki corria escaleras abajo para reunir-se con ella. Aya se deshizo de los brazos de Toya y corrió hacia Aki, quien la abrazo fuertemente.

-Dios mio, me alegro tanto de que no te haya pasado nada. Realmente llegué a pensar que te perdía para siempre....no sabes cuanto miedo he pasado.

-Tranquilo, solo son cuatro rasguños - dijo Aya intentando animar a su hermano, pero Aki continuaba abrazándola fuertemente, tenía miedo de soltar- la, tenía miedo de que si la soltaba la perdiera para siempre. Entonces Aya noto como su hermano estaba llorando, realmente debia estar muy preocupada por ella, porque Aki nunca había llorado, a diferencia de ella( bueno, hacia unas tres horas, con Yuuhi, pero eso ella no lo había visto)

-Aki.... Aya sintió el fuerte deseo de abrazar a su hermano, de consolar-lo, de decir-le que siempre estarian juntos. Y así lo hizo, y con aquel simple abrazo, Aki entendio perfectamente lo que le quería decir Aya. Aki sabía que tenía que apartar-se de ella, o sus deeseos por besar-la le consumirían. Tener-la tan cerca y no poder-la tocar.... Por otra banda, Aya no quería separa-se de Aki, sus brazos la reconfortaban tanto....queria estar en esos brazos protectores toda su vida. Sentir el suave latido del corazón de Aki.

Lentamente se separaron, y se miraron a los ojos fijamente. Aya no pudo evitar sonrojar-se, auque paso desapaercibido para Aki... finalmente se separaron. En ese instante, varios empleados del clan Mikage, les trayeron unas mantas. Eran las 8:00 de la noche, y el hacía frío en las calles, además, con el susto que se habían llebado.

- Después de llebar a Chidori al hospital, Yuuhi nos llamó, por eso vinimos tan rápido como nos fue posible- les explico

Toya.

 Entonces aparecierón los apdres de los gemelos, y corrieron a abrazar-les, habían estado muy preocupados. Toya subio arriba, donde los atacadores estban atados y llenos de heridas.

-Os habeís metido con la gente equivocada. Por si no lo sabíais, ellos son los hederedos del clan Mikage, y pueden ordenar que os manten y fingir que os habeis suicidado, o que caísteis por un barranco. Creedme, tienen suficiente dinero como para ello. Pero por petición de Aya, solo pasareís un largo tiempo en la carcel.

La policía se los llebo en pocos minutos.  
  
Más tarde, en la casa de los Mikage, Aya estaba en su habitación, pensando en todo lo que había pasado.

_" Fue muy raro, porque durante unos instantes, fue como si yo...." _

- Flotabas en el cielo, no?

-¡¡Kyaaa!! ¡Ataqueee!- y Aya lanzó su cojín al pobre Aki, que habia tenido la desgracia de sorprenderla.

-Aya, soy yo, Aki.

-Vaya, lo siento Aki U

-Eres una burra ¬¬, no se como Toya se enamoro de una chica como tu.

-¿Qué has dicho? Repite eso

Cuando ya se calmaron, ambos se sentaron en la cama de Aya.

-Hoy, he pasado mucho miedo Aki....aunque cuando han llegado los demás no lo he querído demostrar..

-Es natural, han estado a punto de violarte y después matar-te

-Si he tenido miedo no ha sido por eso....sino por ti.

-¿Qué?- Aki no entendia nada.

-Cuando caiste al suelo...- Aya empezo a llorar- Pensé que te habías muerto, o que te faltaba poco para ello. Y tube miedo, tube miedo de perderte, de quedarme sola. Por que te quiero mucho y no quiero que nos separemos nunca. Aya empezó a llorar desconsoladamente y un confuso Aki la abrazo para reconfortar-la. Este gesto parecio calmar bastante a Aya.

-Yo también tuve miedo por ti.

-Lo se.

-Lo importante es que los dos estamos bien, y que tu nunca estaras sola aunque yo me vaya, porque tienes unos amigos estupendos, y también tienes a Toya.

-Lo se, pero no es lo mismo....sin ti me quedaría vacía. Tu y yo somos una misma persona, si una se aleja de la otra, a ambos nos falta una mitad de nuestra persona. No se si me entiendes..es raro de explicar.. Quiero decir que si algún día tu te fueras, yo ya nunca volveria a ser yo. Habira una mitad que si seria yo, pero me faltaria la otra mitad...tu(vaya lio, pero espero k entendais lo que quiero decir) Aya se quedó dormida en los brazos de Aki, la pobre estaba agotada.

Aki la cogio en brazos, la puso bien en su cama y la tapo. Tenia una expresión tan dulce cuando dormia...parecía un ángel....Aki poso su mirada en los hermosos labios de la chica. Y lentamente, como atraido por un fuerte imán, se fue acercando hasta ella, hasta que finalmente la besó. Aquella noche, Aki Mikage le acabab de robar un besó a su hermana. Pero justo en ese momento, la Señora Mikage entró en la habitación, y al ver tal panorama, se le cayó la bandeja con bebidas que traia. Aki se puso en pie sobresaltado. Se sentia avergonzado de lo que acababa de hacer ¿qué pasaria si Aya se enteraba? Su madre se hacerco a él y le soltó un bofetón. Aya, a quien el ruido de la bandeja al caer la habia despertado, habrio los ojos justo en ese momento.

-¡¡MAMA!!

-¿¡ Pero como te atreves a hacerle eso a Aya!? ¡ES TU HERMANA! ¡Yo siempre supe de que eras un bicho raro!

Aki apreto los puños con fuerza. Entonces noto que su hermana estaba despierta y miraba la escena paralizada. No pudo soportar-lo mas y salio corriendo.

-¡AKI!- grito Aya.

 Pero Aki no escuchaba a nadie en esos momentos. corrió bajó la lluvia, hasta llegar a casa de Yuuhi. Llamo escandalosamente a la puerta.

-¡YUUHI ABRE!

Yuuhi abrió la puerta sorprendido.

-¿Qué haces aquí Aki? Estas empapado.

-Por favor, necesito pasar la noche aquí.

-Esta bien pasa.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó una apuesta joven de 25 años, de cortos cabellos morados.

-No te preocupes Suzumi, es Aki.

-Aki, que agradable sorpresa Supongo que querreís hablar, a si que le pediré a Oda que prepare café.

Aki y Yuuhi fueron hasta la habitación de este último, donde Yuuhi le dio ropa seca y limpia a Aki. Más tarde entró Oda con el café.

-A ver dime, que a pasado.

-Aya se quedo dormida en mis brazos, y después de acostar-la, no pude evitar-lo y la bese- Yuuhi se sorprendio mucho, pero prefirió no decir nada, su amigo ya estaba suficiente nervioso como para que encima el le fuera con esas- En ese momento, entró mi madre y lo vio todo, se enfado conmigo y me pego. Aya estaba despierta, y no tube más remedio que escaparme de casa.

-Ya veo, lo tienes "chungo". Bueno, no pasa nada, puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que necesites Con el dinero que tienes en tu cuenta podrás comprarte ropa nueva. Suzumi nos cambiara de colegio, así no tendrás que ver a Aya. Y los pequeños detalles ya los iremos solucionando.

-Muchas Gracias Yuuhi.

-¿Para eso están los amigos, no? Para ayudar-se

Aya intentó salir corriendo detrás de su hermano, pero su madre se lo impidió.

-Mama. ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Por qué le pegaste a Aki?¿Por qué le has dicho eso?¡Es tu hijo!- Aya cada vez gritaba más, no sabía que había pasado, pero no le gustaba que su hermano se hubiera ido.

-Tu hermano y tu nunca mas volveréis a estar juntos ¿Me entiendes?- estas palabras le sentaron como un jarrón de aguda fría a Aya

-¿Pero por que? ¡No lo veo justo! ¡Soy yo la que tiene que decidir mi vida, no?!

-¡Cuando he entrado tu hermano te estaba besando!

Aya se quedo en estado de shock, no podía creer-se lo que le decia su madre....¿Qué su hermano le habia besado? Ese había sido su primer beso y ella ni se había enterado(con Toya aún no se habían besado) Aya se puso colorada. Pero algo muy dentro de ella se alegro que el primer beso fuese de Aki.

A la mañana siguiente, los Mikage se plantaron delante de la casa de los Aogiri.

-Déjeme pasar señorita, tengo que comprobar si el señorito Aki esta aquí, y si ese es el caso, llevar-lo a casa de su abuelo.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo dejarte pasar. Y si no te vas, te acusare de allanamiento de morada- dijo Suzumi muy firmemente, pero los "trabajadores" de los Mikage estaban decididos ha entrar, e intentaron apartar a Suzumi, quien no tardo en enfadar-se....y Suzumi puede llegar a ser terrible cuando se enfada, más si se acaba de levantar....  
  
- Bueno chicos, ya podeís salir. Yuuhi, sera mejro que tu vayas al colegio, pero Aki se quedara en casa, yo ire a matricularos a otro colegio.

-Ok.

-Hasta luego Yuuhi.

-Hasta luego Aki.

Al salir Yuuhi vio a un monton de hombres vestidos de negro con un enorme chichón y tumbados en el suelo. Le apareció una gotita en la cabeza.

-Esta Suzumi....yo de vosotros no volveria a hacer-la enfadar.

Y después de decir eso, se fue al colegio. En la entrada se encontro a Aya, quien estaba nerviosa y sonrojada.

-Yuuhi.....¿Sabes algo de mi hermano?

-¿Tienes micros?

-No.

-Muy bien, esta en mi casa. Vino ayer por la noche, después de lo sucedido. No te preocupes, está bien. Pero a partir de mañana el y yo iremos a otros instituto, sera lo mejor para todos...de momento claro.

-Vaya- Aya se entristeció, no acababa de asimilar lo que había pasado, pero le gustaba tener a su hermano cerca, sin el, se sentía intranquila

-Oye- Aya se sonroja a más no poder - ¿Tu sabes porque hizo aquello?- la última pregunta fue un susurro casi imperceptible, y la voz de Aya temblaba de nervios.

-Si, pero sera mejor que sea el quien te lo diga ¿No crees?- y sin más palabras, entro en el aula.  
  
Aki estaba sentado en el sofa, meditando. Recordaba el día siguiente a su cumpleaños, al levantar-se y ver que se habia quedado dormido en el sofa, se sorprendio bastante de que estuviera tapado, no recordaba haber-se llebado una manta. Entonces apareció Aya y sonriéndole le dijo que había sido ella. El se sonrojo, y Aya, pensando que tenía fiebre, le puso la mano en la frente. Sus rostros estaban tan cerca.....su corazón se accelero. Pero el contiuaba sin darle impprtancia a aquello....era su hermana. Pero poco a poco, se fue dando cuenta, de que ha cada sonrisa suya se sonrojaba, que cada vez que la tenía cerca, sentía una terribles ganas de abrazar-la y besar-la. De que cuando ella no estaba con el, se sentia solo, vacio, a cada segundo pensaba en ella...y no podía sacársela de la cabeza. "¡ Siempre supe que eras un bicho raro! Aki recordó las palabras de su madre. En el fondo, ya lo sabía...todo el mundo lo trataba como un bicho raro, a veces, Chidori, Yuuhi y Toya, involuntariamente y sin mala intención, había actuado de forma diferente con el después de haber presenciado uno de sus ataques....Todos menos ella, ella fue la única que lo acepto tal y como era, sin tratarlo como si fuera diferente a los demás...dándole todo el cariño y amor de su corazón....no le importaban sus ataques....le queria como estaba, no queria que cambiara, le gustaba aquel Aki, aunque tuviera ataques...ella había sido la única......la única.  
  
- Yuuhi ¿tu sabes porque Aki no ha venido?

-Si que lo se Chidori, pero no puedo decírtelo.

-Vaya, es un secreto de hombre, ¿no?- dijo Chidori sonriendo.

-Si . Sabes que no me gusta tener secretos contigo....pero- Chidori le puso un dedo en los labios.

-Este caso es especial.

-Exacto.

-Te quiero Yuuhi.

-Yo también Chidori- Yuuhi descendio lentamente hasta que sus labios encontraron los de Chidori. Permanecieron así un largo rato, haciendo un intenso intercambio de besos.  
  
Aki estaba viendo la tele, cuando de repente, sono el timbre. Apago la tele y fue a abrir, cual fue su sorpresa cuando al otro lado de la puerta se encontró con....

-Aya.....

-Hola Aki- dijo Aya con una timida sonrisa.

Aki bajó la mirada, y se quedo mirando al suelo.

-¿Dónde esta Yuuhi?- pregunto Aya intentando entablar conversación.

-En el cine con Chidori.

-¿Y Suzumi?

-De compras.

-Vaya, ya veo

-Aya.....no es que no me algre de verte, pero ¿Por qué has venido? Supongo que ya sabes que yo....- esto era bastante embarazoso para los dos.

-¿No te acuerdas? Prometiste ayudarme con los debes de ingles, además, te hechaba de menos....-cuando Aya dijo estás palabras, Aki alzó precipitadamente la vista y se la quedo mirando

-No hace ni un día que estamos separados, pero te hecho mucho de menos Aki. Cuando estas tu, me siento tranquila, protegida, sin ti tengo miedo.

-Aya.....

En ese instante, Aki sufrio uno de sus ataques, pero no fue el único. Aya también sufrio un cambio: su pelo se torno violeta y sus ojos color miel. Mientras tanto, Aki sufria un fuerte cambio interior, alguien se estaba apoderando de su cuerpo. Pero esta vez, sus ojos o se tornaron violetas, y tampoco desapareció la pupila.

-Shiso....-dijo la persona que estaba en el cuerpo de Aya.

-Ceres.....-dijo la persona que estaba en el cuerpo de Aki.

-Por fin te encuentro...devulveme mi chal- dijo Ceres realmente enfadada.

-Tu eres mi mujer, regresa conmigo- ambos estaban decidios a no ceder ante el otro. En ese moneto, Ceres ataco a shiso, quien le devolvió el ataque, empezando así una batalla de poderes. Ceres iba perdiendo terreno ante Shiso, y cuando este iba a darle el golpe más fuerte pero no mortal, no pudo acerlo.

**" Quieto, no dañes a Aya"**

"_Maldito mocoso, ella no es Aya, tu hermana no existe, es un simple cuerpo que Ceres utilizó para reencarnar-se. " _

**"Mentira, Aya es Aya, ella tien su vida, sus recuerdos, sus amigos...." **

Shiso, ignorando a Aki, fue a lanzarle el ataque a Ceres.

**"TE HE DICHO QUE TE ATURES"**  
  
Ante el grito de Aki, Shiso quedo estirado en el suelo, y Aki recobro su personalidad. Al verlo allí en el suelo, Aya también recobro su personalidad. Ambos estaban confusos. Mientras, Suzumi lo había visto todo....

-Chicos, tengo que explicaros algo...

Yuuhi llego minutos más tarde, y ya todos reunidos, Suzumi les explico la leyenda de Ceres y el pescador.

-Parece ser, que tu, Aya, eres la reencarnación de la diosa Ceres, y tu Aki, eres la reencarnación del pescador, Shiso.

Les costo aceptar-lo, pero finalmente, creyeron las palabras de Suzumi.

-Sera mejor, que está noche Aya se quede a dormir aquí- Suzumi miro de reojo a Aki, quien no tubo más remedio que asentir con la cabeza.  
  
Aya y Aki dormian en la misma habitación....ambos estaban girados, no se atrevian a mirar-se a la cara, y mucho menos hablar-se. Aki estaba avergonzado por haber besado a su hermana, y Aya porque su hermano le había besado.

-Dime una cosa Aki ¿por qué me besaste?

La pregunta pillo de sorpresa a Aki, quien no supo que decir-le.

-Veras....se que no deberia decirte esto, y que seguramente después no querrás ni verme, pero, te amo Aya. Se que esto que siento esta mal, porque eres mi hermana, pero no puedo evitar-lo, simplemente me enamore de ti

Aki se preparo para oirle gritarle a su hermana todo tipo de insultos, pero nada de eso paso.

-Aki....tengo que confesarte algo, yo también te amo-

Aki se sorprendió mucho ante estás palabras, y se giro para mirar a Aya, quien le miro fijamente a los ojos

-Al principio te queria solo como hermano, pero poco a poco, fui enamorándome de ti...como hombre. Pero no queria admitirlo porque sabia que estaba mal.

-Pero....Toya...

-Si, al principio le amaba, pero mis sentimientos hacia ti eran muchos más fuertes. Intentaba enamorarme de Toya para intentar olvidar mis sentimientos por ti.

Aki se quedo perplejo ante esta declaración por parte de Aya. Pero estaba contento, a pesar de que sabía de que eso estaba mal porque eran hermanos, no podía evitar alegrar-se al ser correspondido.

-Aya.....

-Aki.....

Ambos jóvenes se aproximaron hasta que estuvieron tan cerca como para poder besar-se. Fue un segundo beso, pero esta vez, Aya estaba despierta para poder sentir-lo. Los besos que le daban Aki eran dulces y suaves, no queria dañarla. Pasaron mucho rato besándose, aunque a veces tenían que separa-se para poder respirar. Por fin pudieron expresar-se su amor sin temor alguno. Entonces, Aya paro a Aki, quien se quedo bastante sorprendido "¿Es que no le han gustado?"

-Aki...- Aya enrojecio hasta la punta de las orejas- Quiero ser tuya.

-¿¡QUE!?

-Shh, que despertaras a todo el mundo. Quiero que mi primera vez sea contigo, quiero ser tuya. Seguramente mañana vendran a buscar-me, y tendre que irme, y seguramente nos tendrás separados mucho tiempo...pero hasta que encontremos una solución, o preparemos unas escapada, pasara mucho tiempo, y quiero irme con el recuerdo de nuestro amor. Quiero que me hagas tuya.

-¿Estas segura? No quiero hacerte daño Aya...no podría perdonarme dañarte. Y tampoco quiero forzarte a nada.

-Estoy segura, me entrego a ti libremente.

Aki la miro a los ojos, y vio que estaba firmemente decidida. No podía negar que el no quisiera....Aki se acerco para besarla, y la cogió por la cintura, y aquella noche, ambos se mostraron su mutuo amor, entregándose el uno al otro. Pero no con el cuerpo, sino con el corazón( ya se que ahí muchas maneras de mostrar-se amor...pero tranquilos, esto no sera un lemon ni nada por el estilo, ya vereis más tarde porque hago esto...)  
  
A la mañana siguiente, cuando Yuuhi fue a despertar-los, los encontró tiernamente abrazados(por suerte estaban vestidos xD) Yuuhi se sorprendió al ver esta escena, pero a la vez, no pudo evitar sonreir ante esta escena. Prefirió dejarlos allí hasta que se despertaran, aquel día el y Aki no iban al colegio, porque tenian que hacer los preparativos para ir al otro colegio, y aya se podria saltar las clases.  
  
Unos tenues rayos de sol penetraron la habitación, y traviesamente se iban convinadno, enfocando diferentes partes del rostro de Aki, hasta que finalmente, Aki se despertó. Al ver a Aya a su lado, comprendio que lo de la noche anterior no había sido un sueño, y sonrio.

-Aya...Aya despierta

Aki le hablaba muy dulcemente, intentando despertar- la de la mejor manera posible. Aya lentamente abrio los ojos, y noto el brazo se Aki en su cintura, y los preciosos ojos de su hermano mirándola. Por un moneto, temio que hubiera sido un sueño.

-Buenos dias dormilona- dijo mientras la besaba dulcemente.

-Buenos dias- dijo ella besándolo - ¿Qué hora es?

-Son las doce de la mañana.

-¿ Como es que Yuuhi no nos ha despertado?- preguntó extrañada Aya.

-Supongo que nos vio abrazados y.....mierda, soy un cerdo- Aki se llebó las manos a la cara- soy repugnante, lo he hecho con mi propia hermana- Aya le puso la mano en el hombro.

-Te recuerdo que yo lo quise, además, lo hicimos los dos.

-Ya lo se, pero tu eres muy inocente, Aya. Seguramente abras confundido tus sentimientos por mi con amor, y yo, yo me he aprovechado de eso....no he sabido decirte que no.

-Te equivocas, tu no te has aprovechado de mi. Puede que sea inocente, pero se perfectamente lo que siento, y se que te amo.

Aki creyó en las palabras de Aya, y volvieron a besar-se.

-Yo también te amo Aya.

 Ambos se cambiaron, y luego fueron hacia el comedor.

-Buenos dias dormilones- dijo Yuuhi al ver-los.

-Buenos días- dijeron los otros dos sonrojados. Estaban seguro de que Yuuhi se imaginaba lo que había pasado.

-Creo que sera mejor que yo me vaya. Adiós Yuuhi, adiós Aki- y a pesar de que sintió una tremenda vergüenza por la presencia de Yuuhi allí, Aya le dio un beso de despedida a Aki(en los labios claro)

-Y yo creo que tiene muchas que contarme Aki- dijo Yuuhi cuando Aya ya se había ido. Aki se sonrojo.

-El otro día, Aya me dijo que me amaba....y bueno, nos besamos durante mucho tiempo, y una cosa llebo a la otra....- Aki estaba roja a más no poder.

-Si no fueras tu, te diria de todo.

Aquella tarde, Aki y Yuuhi fueron a su nuevo instituto. Les hicieron esperar fuera, y finalmente el profesor le dijo que pasaran.

-Estos son Yuuhi Aogiri y Aki Mikage, a partir de hoy seran vuestros nuevos compañeros. Espero que tengan una agradable recibida. Podeis sentaros donde querais.

Aki y Yuuhi fueron al fondo, y se sentaron juntos, mientras pasaban por los pasillos, todas las chicas se iban volteando para ver-los, haciendo comentarios y soltando risitas. Y durante las dos horas de aquella tarde, todas las chicas se iban girando para ver a los dos nuevos, haciendo que el profesor les llamara la atención y que los novios de las chicas miraran mal a Aki y Yuuhi. Al acabar las clases, varias chicas hicieron un coro alrededor de los dos jóvenes, todas ellas sin novio claro....

-Y dime Aki ¿Tienes novia?- preguntó una joven algo bajita, de cabello negro y ojos azules.

-No- respondió este secamente.

-Pero perdeis el tiempo si quereis salir con el, el ya quiero a una chica ¿verdad que si Aki?

-Cierra el pico Yuuhi- respondió este molesto.

-¿Y tu Yuuhi tienes novia?- preguntó otra joven, de cabellos cortos, castaños, y ojos verdes.

-Si Se llama Chidori Kuruma.

-Vaya, que lástima....a si que los dos están cojidos.

Cansado de aquel estúpido interrogatorio, Aki cogió su cartera, se levantó, y salió de la clase, seguido por Aki. En la puerta encontraron a Aya y Chidori.

-Les he dicho a mis padres que Chidori y yo ibamos de compras , así hemos podido venir. Pero a partir de hoy ya no me dejaran salir.

-Ya veo....no quieren que te acerques a mi.

-Tranquilo, ya encontraremos una manera de estar juntos.

En ese instante, llegó Toya, se bajó del coche, y golpeo a Aki, ante la desesperación de Aya. Yuuhi se puso furioso, pero Chidori le aturó, aquello era entre Aki y Toya.

-¿Pero como te atreviste? Aya es MI novia ¿entiendes? Ademas de que es tu HERMANA, asi que no vuelvas a hacer-le nada parecido.

Aki estaba furioso y Aya alterada, por lo que volvieron a sufrir un "ataque". Pero esta vez fue más intensó. Shiso le dio una buena paliza a Toya por haber-le pegado. Yuuhi y Chidori no se podían creer lo que veían. Ceres y Shiso empezaron a discutir, después a pelear-se, pero esta vez, Aki no pudo parar a Shiso, y Ceres quedó herida de gravedad. En ese instante, los dos perdieron el conocimiento. Yuuhi se llebo a Aki, y Toya a Aya.  
  
Al cabo de dos días, Aki despertó.

-Menos mal que despiertas, me tenías preocupado.

-Yuuhi, dime una cosa ¿le he hecho daño a Aya?- silencio

-¡Dímelo!- silencio- Dios mio, le he hecho daño- Aki se llebo las manos a la cara.  
  
Aya permaneció un mes en el hospital, curándose de sus heridas. Finalmente, pudo salir del hospital. Una vez ya en casa, la llevaron a su habitación para que durmiera, pues tenía un tenue dolor de cabeza. Minutos más tarde, Aki llamo a la puerta, y le abrió la señora Mikage, quien no puso muy buena cara al verle.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Saber como esta Aya.

-Ahora ya esta mejor.

-¿Puedo verla?

-Estas de broma, ¿no? ¡Fuiste tu quien la dejo en estado! Parece que no lo entiendes. Nosotros ya sabiamos que vosotros erais la reencarnación de Ceres y Shiso, Ceres odioa a muerte a Shiso, y hasta que uno de los dos no mate al otro, continuareis peleando Aki se recostó contra la pared y descendio hasta el suelo, donde se quedo mirando al suelo.

-¿Por qué quieres hacerle daño a tu hermana? ¿Por qué?  
  
**"Callate"**  
  
- Siempre supe lo que sentias por tu hermana, por eso intentaba que los dos salierais con personas diferentes! Además, contigo Aya seria infeliz ¿es que no lo entiendes?

**" Lo se, lo se mejor que nadie"**

- ¡Basta ya!- Aya había salido de su habitación- No le digas esas cosas. Yo también le quiero, se que es mi hermano pero le amo. Aki es la persona que más quiero en este mundo.

-¿Pero es que no lo entienes Aya? Eso que sientes por tu hermano no es amor. Aki solo te hara infeliz

Mientras su madre le decia esto a Aya, Aki salio de la casa y cerro la puerta, para luego apoyar-se en la pared.

**"Esto que sientes por mi no puede ser amor"**

-Mama tiene razón- dentro de la casa, la señora Mikage y Aya se cayaron de golpe.

**"Parece que decir lo contrario funciona"**

- Solo soy un truhán que desde el principio a querido aprovechar-se de ti, pero me han descubierto- los ojos de Aya se agrandaron

**" Me pondre tan antipatico como pueda, tengo que destruir mi imagen" **

Fuera, Aki lloraba amargamente.

-¿De verdad pensabas que solo por haberte besado y haberme acostado contigo te amaba? Pero que facil ha sido, eres tan inocente. Solo he actuado para poder divertirme contigo. Las niñas tontas(Aki no paraba de llorar) se engañan con facilidad.

Aya empezó a llorar.

-No puede ser....eso es mentira verdad que si Aki? ¡Aki dime que es mentira!

Fuera empezó a llover, y con lágrimas en los ojos, Aki hecho a correr.

**" Mama, por más que busques, aunque esperes mil siglos, aunque busques en el cielo o en el infierno, no encontraras a nadie que la ame mas que yo, nadie puede quererla mas que yo" **

Aki tropezo y cayó al suelo. No tenía fuerzas para levantar-se. Finalmente consiguió poner-se en pie y continuo corriendo, no sabía donde, solo sabía que queria huir de la vida de Aya. En ese instante, Kagami, su primo, apareció ante él.

-¿Qué te ocurre Aki? Creo que ya lo se, no puedes sufrir hacerle daño a Aya ¿verdad? Si vienes conmigo, conseguire eliminar a Shiso, te lo aseguro.

Aki sabía que su primo no era de fiar, pero estaba desesperado, así que subio al coche con su primo. Para sorpresa de Aki, Kagami no se fue a su laboratorio, sino a la casa principal del clan Mikage.

-¿Por qué hemos venido aquí?

-El abuelo quiere hablar contigo.

Aki se sorprendio bastante, pero no dijo nada. Cuando llegó al salón, vio a toda su familia reunida, exceptuando a sus padres hi ha Aya. En el centro estaba su abuelo. Y dentras de su abuelo, había algo tapado con mantas.

-Aki, Aki, Aki.....-dijo su abuelo suspirando- Has sido un chico malo, te has enamorado de tu enemiga.

-¿Mi enemiga?

-Ya sabemos que Suzumi Aogiri te conto lo de la Mujer Celestial, y que vosotros erais sus reencarnaciones. Te dire algo más, el otro yo de tu hermana esta obsesionada con la idea de matarte a ti hi a todo los Mikage- Aki se quedo de piedra- Y tu misión es matarla a ella antes de que nos mate a nosotros.

-¿¡ ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE QUIERES QUE MATE A AYA!? ¡ NI HABLAR!

-Sino la matas ella nos matara a nostros.

-¿¡Y creeis que eso me importa!? Decidme, ¿Por qué tendría que sentir afecto por vostros y querer salvar vuestras vidas? Desde siempre me habeis tratado como un bicho raro ¿y ahora quereis que el bicho raro os ayude? A mi la única persona que me importa es Aya ¡SOLO ME IMPORTA AYA!

 En ese instante el abuelo dejo al descubierto lo que había escondido tras de si...el cuepro momificado de una mujer....de Ceres. Aki empezó a reaccionar, Shiso empezaba a apoderar-se de el, o eso estaba intentando.

**" No debo dejarlo salir, si Shiso sale, dañara a Aya"-** Aki cayo al suelo y se puso las manos en la cabeza- **" Por favor no salgas, no quiero que salgas, detente por favor ¡DETENTE!" **

Aki cayo al suelo insconciente.

-Por lo que parece, a vencido a Shiso, esta vez...-dijo el abuelo.  
  
Aya había escapado de casa..no podía creer-se las crueles palabras de su hermano. Finalmente llegó a casa de Chidori, ella estaba sola, porque Shota, su hermano, estaba con sus abuelos, o eso creia Aya, porque junto a Chidori se encontraba Yuuhi. Ambos se asombraron mucho al verla en aquel estado, e intentaron tranquilizar-la, entre sollozos, Aya les explico lo sucedido. Yuuhi se puso furioso, tenia unas ganas enormes de darle una buena paliza a Aki. Pero de repente recordó las lágrimas y la desesperación de Aki....no sabía que creer.

-Gracias Chidori, ahora ya estoy mejor. Muchas gracias tambien a ti, Yuuhi.- en ese instante, Aya tubo que salir corriendo afuera y alli bomito, de repente le habían entrado nauseas. 

-Aya..no sera- empezo a decir Chidori. Aya se sonrojo.

-No digas tonterías.

-Al fin y al cabo no seria un imposoble, ya que tu hi Aki, bueno...ya sabes- Aya se puso mas colorada todavía.

-Yo de ti iria al medico para segurarme- dijo Chidori- Mañana ire contigo, esta noche quedate aquí.

A la mañana siguiente, Chidori Y Aya fueron al medico. 

-Señorita Mikage, enhorabuena- dijo el doctro con una sornisa- Esta usted embarazada.

-¡FELICIDADES AYA!- exclamo Chidori contenta por su amiga.

Esta no podía creerselo. Y se llebo la mano a su vientre.

**_" Voy a tener un bebe, un bebe de Aki"_** de repente sornio **_" Voy a tener un hijo mio y de Aki, soy tan feliz, una nueva vida, late en mi interior" _**

Más tarde, y sin saber nada de aquello, Yuuhi iba caminando por la calle cuando se encontro frente a frente con Aki, quien se había escapado del hospital. Recordó las lágrimas de Aya y le golpeo.

-¡¿COMO TE ATREVISTE A DECIRLE TODO AQUELLO A AYA!?

Aki se cayo al suelo por el golpe, y se quedo mirando al horizonte. No se atrevia a mirar a su amigo a la cara.

-Era lo mejor para ella. ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Ella y yo somos enemigos, si me acerco a ella, Shiso le ara daño. No estoy seguro de poder controlarlo siempre, por eso lo mejor es que se aleje de mi, yo solo le haria daño.

-¡¿ES QUE NO LO ENTIENDES!? ¡ Le han hecho mas daño tus palabras que cualquier herida física! Ella te ama, Aki.

-¿Y que puedo hacer?

-No lo se, pero encontraremos una solución juntos, te lo prometo- le dijo Yuhi sonriendole

-Gracias Yuhi- Yuhi le ayudo a levantar-se del suelo.

En ese instante aparecieron los matones de los Mikage. El abuelo habia dado la orden de matar a Aki. Estaba demasiado unido a Aya como para matarla, y si lograba controlar su poder como Shiso, quizas les terminaria matando a ellos como venganza. Los Mikage ya se habían asegurado de cortar las carreteras, para que nadie presenciara la escena. En pocos segundos, Yuhi y Aki estaban rodeados.

-Se que os manda mi abuelo, pero por favor, no le hagais nada a Yuuhi, el no ha hecho nada.

-No digas tonterías Aki- el joven volteo a mirar a Yuuhi- Lucharemos juntos, y si tenemos que morir, que así sea.

 Yuuhi tomo su pose de combate. Consiguieron cargarse a varios, bueno, les dejaban inconcientes. Finalmente, solo quedaba uno. En ese instante, Aki vio como Aya y Chidori se acercaban, y no presto atención a sus rivales, le gritaba a Aya que se fuera de aquel lugar, pero Aya cada vez se acercaba mas a ellos, corriendo, estaba preocupada por Aki.

-¡AKI!- el grito de Yuuhi hizo que Aki se diera cuenta de que justo enfrente tenia a uno de sus enemigos apuntándole con una pistola.

Aya se quedo paralizada, mientreas gritaba el nombre de su hermano gemelo.

-Muere- y el hombre apreto el gatillo. Aki cerro los ojos, esperando recibir el impacto, pero el impacto nunca llegó, lentamente abrio los ojos, y su sorpresa fue cuando vio a Aya delante suyo mientras sangre salia disparada de su cuerpo(como en la serie original, cuando muere Chidori) Aya cayó lentamente sobre Aki, ambos cayeron al suelo.

-Aya, vamos Aya, reacciona- decia Aki desesperado zarandeando a su hermana que aún se encontraba sobre el.

-¡AYA!- grito Chidori llorando. Yuuhi no podía creer-se lo que veia.

-Por favor Aya, dime algo, demuéstrame que estas viva- a cada palabra, Aki iba llorando más y más.  
  
**_"¿Este es mi fin? No, no quiero morir, quiero poder formar una familia junto con Aki, tener a nuestro hijo y ser feliz a su lado. Quiero vivir, por nuestro hijo, por Aki_**" Aya recordó el rostro sonriente de Aki.  
  
Aki estab desesperado, no queria admitir la dura realidad. Lentamente, se fue levantando, estaba como en trance.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a ella? ¿Por qué has tenido que matarla precisamente a ella?- el hombre solo esbozo una sonrisa malévola, pero en el fondo tenía miedo, los ojos de Aki....empezaban a cambiar....- ¡NO TE LO PERDONARE!

Entonces Aki libero todo su poder, a lo lejos se vio una gran explosión, una explosion que debasto todo los edificios del centro de Tokio, pero que no se llebo a ninguna victima humana o animal, excepto al hombre que había disparado a Aya. En la ciudad se sembro el caos, todo estaba en ruinas, la gente corria asustada y desamparada. Aki perdió el conocimiento. Yuuhi cargo con el, y luego se acerco a Aya, llorano, pero entonces, noto algo...el corazon de Aya aun latia, seguia respirando.

-¡Chidori esta viva! Yuuhi tambien cargo con Aya, y junto con Chidori, fueron a casa de Suzumi, por suerte aquella zona no había sido dañada.

-Ha sido un verdadero milagro de que no este muerta- dijo Suzumi cuando se lo explicaron todo, mientras curaba a Aya( Aki estaba justo en la cama de al lado y estaba siendo curado por Chidori)

-Oh tal vez no- dijo Suzumi mientras les enseñaba un medallón plateado con forma de cruz. Tenia un inemso agujero en el medio. - La bala atraveso el medallón antes, por eso no penetro totalmente a Aya, no le ha dañado ninguna parte vital . Con mi poder conseguire extraerle la bala, tranquilos.

-Reconozco ese medallón, fue un regalo de Aki, Aya siempre lo lleba puesto, lo que pasa es que normalmente lo lleba en el cuello... - Se le estropeo la cadena, así que mientras compraba una nueva, se lo guardo en el bolsillo de la cazadora- explico Chidori

Tanto Aki como Aya permanecieron tres dias en cama. El primero el despertar- se fue Aki, quien al principio abrio lentamente los ojos, pero de repente las imágenes de Aya ensangrentada, de sus propias manos llenas de sangre de Aya, se puso en pie de golpe, y cayo de rodillas al suelo, estaba apunto de empezar a llorar, cuando una voz le detuvo.

-¿Qué te sucede?- al voltear-se, ante su asombro, vio allí a Aya.

Por un momento pensó que era una ilusión, pero era tan real. Aki la abrazo desesperadamente, y en un arrebato de pasión la beso. Aya respondió a ese beso. Cuando se separaron, Aki recosto la cabeza de Aya en su pecho, mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

-Lo siento Aya, por favor perdóname por todo lo que te dije, pero es que tengo miedo de hacerte daño. Cuando me trasnformo, te ataco, y por eso queria mantenerme alejado de ti. Se que no merezco tu perdón..- Aya le hizo callar con un dulce beso.

-Sabia que era mentira, tranquilo, afrontaremos esto juntos, no me importa cuantas veces tenga que ir al hospital por Shiso, no me separare de ti- Aya abrazo con fuerza a Aki. Entonces vio que a su lado tenia el colgante, y esbozo una sonrisa, mientras se lo enseñaba a Aki

-Parece ser que me salvaste la vida, si no llega a ser por tu collar, ya estaria muerta.

-Y yo habria muerto contigo- dijo Aki besándola.

En ese instante entro Yuuhi a la habitación, habia oido rudio, por lo que supuso que ya estaban despiertos.

-Os traigo el almuerzo

-Gracias Yuuhi.

-Os dejare solos.

Yuuhi cerro la puerta tras de si. Aya se sonrojo, no sabía como decir-le que estaba embarazada.

-Aki.....tengo que decirte algo importante- empezo a tartamudear ella.

-Dime- dijo el sonriéndole dulcemente.

-Veras....- Aya no sabia donde meter-se, estaba roja hasta las orejas- Estoy embarazada.

Aki se sorprendio ante esta confesión y Aya empezó a llorar de felicidad.

-Tendremos un hijo. Un hijo de los dos, que llebara nuestra sangre. Formaremos una familia.

Aki la abrazo, mientras se le escapaban alguna lágrimas de felicidad.

-Tendremos un hijo....voy a ser padre.

-Seguro que seras un padre excel.lente- le dijo ella sonriente.  
  
-¡¿QUÉ AYA ESTA EMBARAZADA!?

-Shhhh, Yuhi no grites.

-Lo siento Chidori, pero es que nunca pensé que....  
  
De repente, un gas invadio la sala, y Suzumi, Oda, Chidori y Yuuhi se desmayaron, entonces entraron los hombres de Kagami....Poco después, llegaron Aya y Aki cojidos de la mano, y al ver aquella escena, se asustaron, y despertaron a todos lo que habían en la sala.

-Suzumi ¿y Yuuhi?- preguntó Aki preocupado por su amigo.

-No lo se, hace un momento estaba aquí... Entonces vieron un video encima de la mesa.

Aki cojio el video y lo puso, en la pantalla apareció Kagami.  
  
"Bien Aki, como abras notado, tenemos a tu amigo, Aogiri- se vieron unas imágenes con los hombres llebando a Yuhi a su celda, este pataleaba y gritaba- De momento no le hemos hehco nada malo...pero ese depende de ti, hasta que te decidas, tu amiguito estara en una de nuestras celdas"- vieron a Yuuhi en una celda, con las manos en grilletes elevados, como si colgara del techo.  
  
Aki apretó los puños hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.

-Maldito Kagami.... Por mi culpa Yuhi....

-No te preocupes, le salvaremos- dijo Chidori decidida.  
  
Enfrente del laboratorio de Kagami podemos ver a Chidori, Aki y Aya, a pesar de que Aki había intentado convencer-la para que se quedara en casa, ella había insistido en ir. No tubieron problemas para entrar en el edificio, y una vez allí, les llebaron hasta una gran habitación, donde vieron a Yuuhi colgando de los grilletes, y lleno de sangre. A su lado estaba Kagami.

-Me dijiste que no le harias nada....

-Estupido, el solo era un cebo, dejate capturar o tu amigo morira.

Aki, que estaba en pose de batalla, bajo los brazos. Pero en ese instante, Yuuhi abrio los ojos.

-Ni se te ocurra rendirte- dijo débilmente- Me da igual si la palmo, tu no te rindas, si te entregas nos mataran a los dos, hi ha Chidori, hi ha Aya...hi ha vuestro bebe.

-Vaya, así que estas embarazada...interesante- dijo Kagami- Pero estas mejor callado- Yuhi sufrio una descarga electrica.

-Dejadle tranquilo, no le hagais daño- dijo Chidori empezando a llorar, pero Yuuhi no paraba de recibir descargas electricas.- ¡NO LE HAGAIS DAÑO!- dijo ella llorando.

De repente Chidori crecio de tamaño, su cabello se torno violado, y sus ojos color miel. Chidori se habia transformado en una mujer celestial.

-Chidori....- Aya, Yuuhi y Aki no podian creer-se lo que veian.

Chidori miro furiosa a Kagami, quien tubo miedo de la mirada de la diosa. Lentamente, Chidori alzo la mano, y lanzo un ataque contra Kagami, quien se estrello contra la pared. Después libero a Yuuhi de sus grilletes.

-Chidori....¿Tu tambien eres una diosa?- pregunto extrañado. Chidori le sonrio.

-Eso parece, aunque yo no soy una diosa, sino la hija de una.

En ese instante la puerta se cerro.

-No podreis salir de aquí- dijo Kagami- En esta sala, vuestros poderes no funcionan.

Chidori lanzo un ataque contra la puerta, pero no surgio efecto. Kagami esbozo una cruel sonrisa. Los hombres de Kagami les apuntaban con las pistolas. Uno de ellos, le disparo a Aki en una pierna.

-¡Arg!- el joven callo al suelo.

-¡Aki!- Aya corrió a su lado.

-Estupido- le dijo Kagami al chico que habia disparado, y acto seguido le mato de un solo disparo.

**_" Como Aya Mikage no tengo la fuerza suficiente para afrontarme a Kagami.....solo ella tiene ese poder. Yo soy yo, mis recuerdos, mis sentimientos, son mios....así que no permitire que te apoderes de mi cuerpo completamente, pero ahora...por favor ayudame....Ceres!" _**

Aya se transformo en Ceres.

-Tranquila Aya, os sacare de aquí-dijo ella convencida, mirando desafiante a Kagami.

Aki miro a Ceres. Chidori y Ceres empezaron a enfrentar-se a los hombres de Kagami, las balas no les afectaban, pero sus ataques tampoco destruian la sala.

-Necesitamos más poder- Ceres miro a Aki, y este lo entendio enseguida.

**"Shiso, si me oyes, escuchame bien....voy a permitir que salgas, pero con la condicion de que no dañes a Aya, quiero decir, a Ceres para ti"**

 Aki se transformo en Shiso. Era la primera vez que el cuerpo de Aki cambiaba cuando se transformaba, ahora era un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos violetas. Shiso miro a Ceres, y esta hizo lo mismo.

-Ellos nos han dejado salir a cambio de que no pelemos, ahora lo más importante es salir de aquí.

Shiso asintió con la cabeza. Chidori, Ceres y Shiso juntaron sus poderes, pero la puerta no se abrio, aqunue si que provocaron una pequeña raja. Entonces Aki se dio cuenta de algo, y se lo hizo saber a Shiso.

-Ceres, las ventanas. Los cristales no son inmunes a nuestros poderes. 

-Estamos en un séptimo piso!- exclamo Yuuhi. Shiso sonrio.

-Las diosas pueden volar. Aunque sea por poco tiempo, creo que Chidori tambien podra volar si le cedo mi poder- le respondio Shiso.

Los tres apuntaron a las ventanas, y efectivamente, estas se rompieron. Shiso traspaso su poder a Chidori, quien cojio a Yuuhi y salto, flotando en el aire. Ceres y Shiso se miraron por un momento, y resignada, Ceres cojio a Shiso, y también salto. Los cuatro llegaron al suelo sin problemas. Alli Aki y Aya volvieron a su aspecto natural, al igual que Chidori.

-Sera mejor que vayamos a casa de Suzumi antes de que salgan a por nosotros.

 Los 4 cojieron un taxi y fueron a casa de Suzumi. Le explicaron todo lo ocurrido.

-Yo también tengo sangre de Mujer Celestial por las venas- les hizo una pequeña demostración- pero en menor cantidad que Chidori, ya que yo no puedo transformarme. Ceres no es la unica diosa que tuvo hijos con un mortal.  
  
Aquella noche, mientras dormia, Ceres quiso hablar con Aya.

_-Aya....Aya despierta. _

**_-Mmm ¿Qué quieres? _**

_-¿Por qué has querido proteger a Aki? _

**_-Por que le amo. _**

_-Amor....esa palabra es una mentira. Los hombres solo nos quieren para tener hijos y decir que somos suyas. _

**_-Eso es mentira, no siempre es asi. Aki me quiere, y yo le quiero a el ¿Tu nunca has amado a alguien? _**

Entonces Ceres le explico su historia a Aya, como Shiso habia cambiado...

_-Los hombres solo sirven para tener hijos....y yo solo queria a Shiso para eso. _

**_-¡MENTIRA! ¡Deja de engañarte a ti misma! Le amabas, y por eso te dolio su cambio, pero ¿alguna vez te has preguntado por que cambio? Yo creo que te amaba tanto, que tenia miedo a perderte, y eso le destruyo._**  
  
Ceres no dijo nada. En la otra habitación, Aki y Shiso tambien mantenian una conversación similar.

_-¿Por qué siempre me aturas cuando ataco a Ceres? ¿De donde sacas la fuerza? _

**-Amo a Aya, y no quiero que le hagas daño. Es mi amor lo que me da fuerzas para detenerte. **

****

**-¿Amor? ¿Por eso quieres protegerla?¿Por qué la amas? ¿No tienes miedo de que te la quiten....de perderla?**

_-A cada segundo tengo miedo de perderla, pero a la vez, confio en ella, y se que nunca me traicionara. _

**-¿ No seria mejor encerrarla para que nadie la vea y vencer a tus enemigos? Traerle riquezas y victorias para que ella te quiera aún más. **

_-No conoces a Aya. Ella no quiere riquezas ni poder. Le basta con estar viva, y tener a su hijo. Para ella, la felicidad es el amor, la familia... _

**-Ahora entiendo mi error....**  
  
A la mañana siguiente, cuando Aki y Aya se encontraron en el comedor.

_"Aki, dejame salir, quiero hablar con Ceres. Te prometo que no la atacare" _

**"Esta bien" **

Y Aki dejo salir a Shiso.

_"Aya, dejame salir, tengo algo que decirle a Shiso, no le hare daño, tienes mi palabra" _

**_"Vale" _**

Y Aya tambien dejo salir a Ceres. Shiso y Ceres estaban ahora frente a frente.

-Ceres...queria pedirte perdón. Fui un estupido, tanto miedo tenia de perderte, que me volví loco. Se que no soy merecedor de tu amor....pero quiero que sepas que te amo con todo mi corazón, y que me arrpiento de lo que hize, yo mismo te aleje de mi- Ceres se llebo las manos a la boca, mientras varias lágrimas el cain mejilla abajo.

-Tonto, yo tambien te amo...siempre te ame, pero me dolio que cambiaras, y quise convencerme de que no te amaba. Pero en realidad te quiero demasiado como para creerme mi propia mentira.

-Ceres....

-Shiso...

Ambos se abrazaron. Shiso alzo el rostro lleno de lágrimas de Ceres y se acerco a ella. Cuando Yuuhi entro, se encontro a Ceres y Shiso besándose. Pero justo en ese momento, Aki y Aya volvieron a ser ellos.

_"Aki, te doy mi poder. Se que sabras usarlo correctamente. Con el podrás proteger a Aya. Si intentas utilizarlo para atacar-la, el poder desapadecera"_

** "Tranquilo, nunca le haria daño. Solo deseo protegerla" **

En ese instante, Aya, Aki, Chidori y Suzumi sintieron un gran poder. Chidori y Suzumi fueron corriendo al comedor. Aki y Aya asintieron con la mirada.

-No entiendo nada - dijo Yuuhi con los ojos en espiral.

-Tenemos que irnos.

Todos se subieron en el coche, conducido por Suzumi.

-El poder proviene del recinto donde esta cantando Shuro, es muy famoso.

-Ya se quien es, es un chico muy guapo (L)(L)

-Chidori....

-Lo siento nn

Ceres se conecto con Aya, y le dio información.

-Shuro en realidad es la Diosa Juno, es una chica.

-¿QUEEE?- el grito de Chidori interrumpio la explicacion de Aya.

-Hace tiempo, la Diosa Juno se enamoro de un mortal. Pero el era un guerrero, y murió luchando por su Rey. Aquel día, las lágrimas de Juno se convirtieron en lluvia. Juno le entrego su Mana. La Mana es como las diosas llaman al Chal Celestial. Sin el Mana, ella murió, pero como diosa que es, ha reencarnado en esta epoca. El joven del cual se enamoro, también renació en esta epoca. Era su compañero, el otro cantante. Para el duo fingió que era un chico, pero siempre a sido una chica.

Finalmente llegaron al concierto. Allí Aki, Aya, Chiidori y Suzumi notaron que la energia era mucho más fuerte. Entraron en el estadio, mientras veian como Shuro cantaba. Ceres se puso en contacto con ella, mejor dicho, con su mente.  
  
_" Juno...Juno ¿Me oyes?"_  
  
**"¿Quién eres?**

_"Soy yo, Ceres" _

**"Ceres.....había olvidado tu voz" **

_"¿Por qué estas liverando tu energia?" _

**"Para vengarme de los Mikage. Ahora mismo, su laboratorio esta siendo destruido" **

_"¿Por qué quieres vengarte?" _

**" Hace unos meses, vinieron a negociar conmigo. La negociación se torno violeta, y Kei murió. Ellos le matarón. Ya sabes que yo le amaba. No puedo vivir sin el, así que si tengo que morir, antes quiero hacer-les todo el daño que pueda" **

Ceres se lo explico todo a Aya, que se lo transmitio a los demás. Desde donde estaban, vieron como Shuro cada vez tenia más problemas para respirar. Su energia vital iba desapareciendo...

-¡PARA YA!- el grito de Aya no lo yo nadie, excepto los que estban con ella, y Juno. Quien alzo la mirada sorprendida, y pudo ver el rostro de Aya lleno de lágrimas. Mientras continuaba cantando, se puso en contacto con ella.

** " ¿Quién eres tu?"**

****_"Aya Mikage. Ceres se a reencarnado en mi" _

**" Mikage...."**

_ "Se lo que mi primo le hizo a tu amigo, pero no todo los Mikage somos así....Aki y yo no somos como ellos" _

**"¿Por qué quieres que pare?"**

_ "Por que si sigues asi moriras" _

**" No me conoces ¿Por qué debería importarte?" **

_"Es muy triste ver como alguien muere...además, tus ojos reflejan una tristeza infinita, y me das lástima. Yo también tengo ha alguien a quien amo, y creo que se como te sientes. Tal y como me sentiría yo si el muriera, pero estar triste no te da derecho a despreciar la vida" _

**" La vida para mi era el" **

_"¿CREES QUE EL QUERIA QUE TE SUICIDARAS?- Aya no paraba de llorar- El te amaba, y estoy segura de que queria que continuaras viviendo...por el. Si te suicidas estaras desperdiciando su vida. Dime una cosa ¿El murio por protegerte, no?_ "

**"Si..." **

_"¿Y no has pensado que si el se sacrifico por ti, era por que querias que continuaras viva? ¿No entiendes que de esta manera solo haces que su sacrificio aya sido en vano?" _

Juno se quedo paralizada por un momento.

_"Juno, soy yo, Ceres. Has olvidado algo, y es que Kei tiene la Mana, tu se la distes. El volvera a la vida. Seguramente la Mana esta tardando más porque también tiene que devolverle todo sus recuerdos...de su antigua vida y de su nueva vida junto a ti...Tu renaciste por un sobreesfuerzo de la Mana, que comprendió que os amabais, y os volvio a dar la oportunidad de estar juntos. Ten fe en la Mana, estoy segura de que el volvera pronto..." _

**"Ceres.....Aya.....Muchas Gracias" **

En el plato, Juno cayó al suelo.

-¡¡JUNO!!- grito Aya.  
  
_"Tranquila, solo se ha desmayado"_  
  
-Ceres dice que solo se ha desmayado- les explico a los demás.

 Al día siguiente, fueron a verla al hospital. Y es que antes había estado imposible verla, pues el medico lo había prohibido. Al verlos llegar, Juno esbozo una sonrisa.

-Hola Juno ¿Cómo estas?- le pregunto Aya.

-Bien. Me recupero rápido.

-Quiero presentarte a mis amigos. Este es Yuuhi Aogiri, su hermana, Suzumi Aogiri. Es una semi diosa. Chidori Kuruma, descendiente de una diosa y Aki Mikage.

-Encantada.

-Igualmente.

Fuera oyeron voces, y de repente la puerta se abrio. Juno no podía creer-se lo que veia, y es que allí, ante ella, con su acostumbrada sonrisa estaba....

-¡¡KEI!!- la joven no pudo evitar llorar de alegria.

Aya y los demás salieron, para dejarlos solos.

-Ya he vuelto cariño- le dijo abrazándola- ya he vuelto- Juno lo abrazo fuertemente, temiendo que fuera un sueño.

-Soy tan feliz- Juno no puedo reprimir las ganas de besar-lo, y así lo hizo, fue el primer beso de muchos que se dieron después. Y es que tenian que aprovechar el tiempo que habían estado separados....

-Me alegro mucho por Juno, merecia ser feliz.-dijo Aya

-Tienes razón.- dijo Aki

-Pero no pienso perdonarles. La muerte de Kei fue culpa de Kagami y el abuelo. Pienso aturar-los.

-Yo te ayudare. Recuerda que van tras de ti, incluso querian que yo te matara.

–Tranquilo, soy muy fuerte ;-)  
  
Aya visitaba muy a menudo a Juno, incluso después de salir del hospital. En seguida se hicieron grandes amigas, y Kei también se llebaba de fabula con Aki y Yuuhi(Juno también se llevaban muy bien con Chidori, pero básicamente, todos se llevaban bien con todos) Juno anunció públicamente que era una chica, y ella y Kei hicieron pública su relación. Ya no volvieron a cantar, se dedicaron a disfrutar de la vida. No dijieron nada hacerca de los Mikage, por petición de Aki y Aya, ya que querían que aquello se mantuviera en secreto.  
  
Dos semanas más tarde, en el instituo de Aki y Yuuhi(donde también se matricularon Aya y Chidori tiempo después)

-¡Aya! ¿te vienes al cine con nostras esta tarde?

-¡Si! 0

-¿Vendra Aki (L)(L)?

-Vosotras solo me quereis para estar cerca de Aki ¬¬ ¡Pues Aki es mio!- les dijo sacándoles la lengua.

Todos se hecharon a reir. En este insituto, Aya había entrado con otro apellido, para no tener que ocultar su relacion con Aki. La que se armaria si se enteraban de que eran gemelos y de que ella estaba embarazada....

-Chidori y tu teneis mucha suerte. Vuestros novio son los chicos más guapos de nuestro curso.

-No te quejes Urakawa, que tu novio también es muy guapo ;-)- Urakawa se sonrojo.

-Oye Aya, esta tarde ire al cine con vosotras, y Yuuhi también, pero después tengo una sorpresa para ti - le dijo Aki sonriendo.

-¿De verdad?¿Qué es?

-He reservado tanda en un nuevo karaoke que ahí aquí cerca.

-¡MUCHAS GRACIAS AKI!- Aya se colgo del cuello de Aki, muy feliz.

-Aya no se corta un pelo...es muy atrevida.

-Otra vez la famosa parejita.

-Aunque físicamente parecen hermanos gemelos.

A Aya, Aki, Yuuhi y Chidori le surgió una enorme gota, y se pusieron nerviosos. Por suerte, en ese momento, sono el timbre que anunciaba el final del recreo. A la salida del insituto, Yuhi, Aki, Aya, Chidori y sus nuevos amigos fueron al cine. Alli los chicos discutieron con las chicas, pues ellos querían ver una película de acción y las chicas una romántica. El desempate lo tenía Aki.

-Tu decides Aki- dijo Hirashi, un joven de cabellos negros y ojos asules. Aki miro a Aya, y esta puso carita de pena.

-Conozco esa mirada...cuando le mira así, Aki hace lo que Aya quiere. Seria capaz de tirar-se de un puente si ella se lo pido con esa cara- y Yuuhi no se equivocaba.

-Iremos a ver la romántica- los chicos suspiraron resignados, y Aya abrazo feliz a su "novio". En el cine, ambos estaban abrazados, y Aya recosto su cabeza en el pecho de Aki.

-Puedo sentir el suave latido de tu corazón- Aki sonrio y se besaron.

-¡ Ey parejita no hagais eso en publico!- Aki y Aya se hecharon a reir. Hirashi siempre hacia comentarios de esos

-Tu harias lo mismo si Urakawa te lo permitiera, pero le da demasiada vergüenza- respondió Aki burlón, y los dos jóvenes se sonrojaron.

Cuando acabo la película, fueron al karaoke del que hablo Aki. Allí pasaron una tarde divertida cantando, en especial Aya, que le encantaba cantar como los famosos, y la verdad es que lo hacia muy bien. Cuando ya salían, se toparon con Keiko, una amiga de Aya y Chidori de su antiguo instuto. Esta se sorprendio al ver a Aki salir con la mano en la cintura de Aya, abrazándola. Aki, Aya, Yuuhi y Chidori pensaron lo mismo: Mierda, ya la hemos cagado, ahora nos descubrira.

-Hola chicos nn- ella les saludo alegremente.

-Hola Keiko.

-Hacia mucho que no os veiamos, desde que os cambiasteis de instituto.

-Tienes razón, pero es que hemos estado muy ocupados. Pero tengo ganas de veros. Te llamare esta noche cuando llegue a casa para quedar con las demás.

-Estupenda idea

Por suerte, consiguieron salir de allí sin ser delatados, aunque no querian ni pensar lo que pasaria por la mente de Keiko al ver que estaban abrazados. Una vez ya en casa de Suzumi, en la intimidad de la oscuridad y refugiados por la noche, Aki y Aya se besaban apasionadamente.

-Me alegra ver que finalmente puedes hacer amigos, hasta ahora solo tenias a Yuuhi y Toya- al recordar al joven, un escalofrio vino a Aya ¿Qué habria sido de el? De repente Aya se sintio débil.

_"Aya...necesitamos recuperar el Mana, sin la Mana no podemos tener hijos, y tampoco podemos vivir durante mucho tiempo, dejame hablar con Shiso"_

 Aya se trasnformo.

-Por favor Aki, necesito hablar con Shiso

-Vale

 Aki dejo salir a Shiso.

-Shiso, tienes que decirme donde esta la Mana. Sin la Mana, Aya no podra tener a su hijo, y vivira por poco tiempo.

-La tire al fondo del mar- dijo este arrepentido-Pero por alguna extraña razón, cuando estaba cerca de ese chico....Toya, sentia un gran poder.

-Yo sentia la presencia de la Mana, tenemos que interrogarle. Informemos a Aya hi ha Aki.

Aya y Aki volvieron a ser ellos, y recibieron esa información de Shiso y Ceres. Al acto, Aya llamo a Toya.

-¿Toya?

-¡Aya! ¿Dónde estas?

-Tranquilo, estoy en casa de los Aogiri. Tengo que hablar contigo. ¿Quedamos mañana en el parque?

-Vale.

A la mañana siguiente, Aya fue al aprque a la hora acordada. Allí, en un banco, estaba Toya, quien la abrazo contento.

-Me alegra de que estes bien, Toya.

-Kagami me explico lo de Aki y tu....tranquila, al principio me enfade. Pero si tu eres feliz así....no me opondre. Pero ten en cuenta de que te amo.

-Muchas gracias Toya, me alagas mucho.

-¿De que querias hablar?

-Ceres y Shiso dicen que notan la Mana cuando están cerca de ti.

–¿La Mana?

-Es como Ceres llama al Chal Celestial

-Vaya, se habían dado cuenta...en realidad, yo soy una creación de la Mana. Cuando Shiso la lanzo al mar, me creo a mi.

Aya se sorprendio mucho.

-Pero por desgracia no te la puedo dar. Kagami me la quito.

-Vaya, gracias de todas maneras. Por cierto Toya, tengo miedo de que los hombres de Kagami no vayan detrás de ti, sera mejor que te cengas con nostros a casa de Suzumi. Yo me ire a casa de Chidori, porque sino le daremos mucha faena a la pobre Suzumi.

-Vale, así lo hare.

Toya y Aya se montaron en el coche del primero, y fueron a casa de Suzumi. Allí Aya hizo sus maletas, y después de despedirse de Aki(con un besito claro xD) Toya la llebo a casa de Chidori. Más tarde, Toya fue a su apartamento, cojio sus cosas, y se fue a la casa de los Aogiri para instalarse allí.

-Os agradezco mucho vuestra hospitalidad.

-No tienes nada que agradecer. Es lo minimo que puedo hacer- le dijo Suzumi sonriendo. En aquel instante, por una extraña razón, Toya se sonrojo.

Por telefono, Aya le explico a Aki lo que había pasado con el Chal Celestial.

-Tendremos que enfrentarnos a el, en una última gran batalla. Es la mejor manera de arrancar esto de raiz.

Durante la siguiente semana, se estuvieron preparando para la batalla contra Kagami. Avisaron a Juno y Kei, ya que Kei también tenía poder Celestial, se lo había dado Juno, igual que Ceres a Shiso. Necesitaban a más gente, o eso creian ellos. De momento para la batalla estaban: Aya, Aki, Yuuhi, Chidori, Juno, Kei, Toya y Suzumi.

Fueron hasta Yokohama, donde Ceres y Juno notaban el poder de una Diosa. Ella se llamaba Natsuki Nakatomi, era una joven de 14 años, huérfana de padres. Cuando se lo explicaron todo, acepto a ayudarles. Finalmente, la última en unir-se, fue Ryen, una joven de 19 años, que vivia en Osaka. Finalmente estaban listos para la batalla.

Antes de empezar la batalla, Aki fue a ver a su abuelo, transformado en Shiso(no podía controlarlo esta vez)

-Tu....Querias matar a Ceres, a mi mujer. Hi ha Aya, la mujer que ama Aki....si quieres una muerte, yo te dare una- de nada le sirvieron los guardaespaldas, Shiso le mato sin contemplaciones, y luego se reunió con los demás como Aki.

-Después del destrozo que causo Juno con su canción, se transladaron a otro laboratorio- explico Toya, y los guio hasta el nuevo laboratorio.

Allí, las diosas destrozaron la puerta. Una vez dentro, Yuuhi, Toya, Aki y Kei se encargaron de los que se ponian en medio. Finalmente, llegaron a la sala donde estaba Kagami, que aunque mantenia un rostro sereno, estaba muerto de miedo.

-Kagami, devuélveme la Mana- dijo Ceres muy decida.

-¿Qué pasara si no lo hago?

-Moriras.

-Si yo muero, no sabras donde esta la Mana

-Esa chica me lo dira- dijo señalando a Alexander.

-Alexander nunca haria eso.

-Ella no es como tu, no le gusta el daño que estais causando, y lo hara, me dara la Mana.

Kagami abrio entonces una puerta secreta, y ante los sorprendidos invitados, apareció la Mana, pero no era la Mana de Ceres, esta era más grande.

-Esto es una reproducción del Chal que hemos hecho, y es mucho más poderosa que tu Chal, Ceres.

Kagami se fusiono con la Mana, y cuando la fusión estubo completa, pudieron notar el enorme poder que tenía.

-¿Pero como se ha podido fusionar con la Mana?El no es una Diosa, ni tiene el poder de una....-Natsuki pregunto lo que todos estaban pensando.

-No es una Diosa, pero es uno de mis descendientes, mi sangre corre por sus venas- explico Ceres.

-Vais a tener que enfrentaros a vuestros mayores miedos....en otros mundos.

La luz de la Mana los envolvió, y cuando Aya abrio los ojos, se encontró en una iglesia, estaba bestida de novia, y todos sonreían felices. A su lado estaba Toya, vestido de novio. Aya no entendia nada. Ni siquiera podía hablar, su boca se movia sola y decias palabras que ella no sentia. Entonces, ya en la comida, escucho unos duros comentarios.

-Suerte que ese mal criado de Aki murió, por fin Aya acepto que su destino era casar-se con Toya.

-Y ademas, con el susto, perdio al bastardo que tenia en su vientre.

-Finalmente podra tener un hijo digno, un hijo de Toya.

 Aya ya había escuchado suficiente, se tapo las orejas no queriendo escuchar más comentarios de aquellos.

Suzumi estaba en su casa, con su marido.....no estaba muerto, seguia con vida, y habían tenido a su hijo, un niño precioso que se parecia a el, y que tenia una estupenda salud. Suzumi sabía que todo aquello era solo una fantasia, pero queria quedar-se en aquel mundo para siempre, no queria separar-se de su marido. En aquel instante aparecio Toya.

-Suzumi rápido, tenemos que ir a por los demás.

-¿Cómo es que tu...?

-Soy una creación de la Mana, sus poderes no me afectan. Vamonos

-No quiero, quiero estar aquí con mi marido y mi hijo.

-Pero sabes que es una ilusion...

-Me da igual, aquí puedo ser feliz, tengo la felicidad ¿Qué me ofrece la realidad que sea mejor que esto?

-A Yuuhi- Suzumi se sorprendio ante las palabras de Toya, y un recuerdo vino a su mente. Recordó cuando le prometio a su marido que cuidaria de el.

-Yuuhi es como un hermano para ti, y tienes que regresar por el. Se que es duro, pero tienes que aceptar que el esta muerto, y nunca volvera.

Suzumi se desplomo en el suelo, llorando amargamente. Por alguna razón, Toya se sintio mal, se agacho y la abrazo con fuerza.

-Llora en mi pecho hasta que te clames. Suzumi se aferro fuertemente a Toya, llorando desconsoladamente. Se veia tan hermosa y a la vez tan triste. Los ojos de Toya se tornaron tiernos y llenos de compasión. Suzumi se sentia protegida en aquellos brazos. Hacia mucho que conocia a Toya, pero nunca se había sentido tan hunida a el, sus brazos eran tan calidos y fuertes...no queria salir de ellos nunca. En esos brazos, el dolor de su corazón disminuia. Finalmente se separo de el, regalándole una hermosa sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Chidori fue corriendo hasta donde estaba Yuuhi, y lo abrazo fuertemente, pero este la separo de el bruscamente.

-Alejate de mi.

-Yuuhi...¿Por qué dices eso?

-No quiero ni verte- los ojos de Chidori se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¿Qué te he hecho yo?

-Me has engañado. Tu eres una diosa, y solo me has utilizado para llegar hasta Ceres, para poder reunirte con una de las tuyas...

-No es verdad, yo no sabia que era una diosa...

-¡MENTIRA! ¡Siempre lo supiste! - Adiós- Yuuhi se fue alejando de Chidori. A esta se le pusieron los ojos en blanco.

-Yuuhi me odia....No, no quiero que te vayas, Yuuhi por favor vuelve, prometo dejar de ser una diosa....pero vuelve, te lo suplico.

-¡Chidori despierta!- en ese momento aparecieron Suzumi y Toya. Suzumi zarandeaba a Chidori, que tenia los ojos en blanco, y no reaccionaba- ¡Yuuhi te quiere! ¡Nunca te dejara! Siempre estara a tu lado....

-¿No se hira?

-No

-¿No me odia?

-No.

Chidori regreso. En ese instante, en un campo de energia rosa, aparecieron Natsuki y Rye, que habían conseguido vencer la prueba.

-Ya solo nos faltan Yuhi, Aya, Aki, Juno y Kei.

-Nosotros ya estamos aquí- todos se voltearon y vieron a Juno y Kei.  
  
                                                                 

-¡Mama no te vayas!- Yuuhi corria detrás de su madre.

-Tu madre no te queria.

-Por eso te avandono.

-Nadie te quiere, eres un niño sin familia.

-¡Eso es mentira! Tengo a Suzumi, hi ha Oda, hi ha todos mis amigos.

La casa de los Aogiri desapareció, y Yuuhi se encontro en un lugar oscuro, donde estaban los demás, excepto Aya y Aki.

-Muy bien Yuuhi, conseguiste vencer la Mana- le dijo Suzumi sonriente.

                                                                        

-Es un bicho raro

-Si, tiene unos ataques muy raros.

-Es mejor dejarlo solo.

-Es peligroso.

Aki estaba en el colegio, solo tenia 5 años, pero ya estaba solo, bajo un arbol. Pero sabia lo que sus compañeros decian de el, lo sentia todo. Al acabar el colegio, se fue a casa.

-Hola mama. Su madre le pego.

-Ya has vuelto a tener uno de tus ataques ¡Maldito mocoso! ¡Eres un monstruo!

Aki subio a su habitación. Sentia unas terribles ganas de llorar, pero habia aprendido a ser fuerte. Sabia que siempre estaria solo, pero eso no le importaba. En ese instante Aya entro en su habitación. Aki sonrio, su hermana siempre le apoyaba.

-¡Monstruo!

Aki se quedo paralizado. Aya era lo único que tenía, lo único, y ella tambien le veia como un monstruo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por que tenia aquellos ataques?

-¡Aki despierta!- Aki pudo oir la voz de Yuuhi- Esa no es tu hermana, es una imitación de la Mana. No te dejes vencer. Nunca estaras solo, yo siempre estare a tu lado, hi Aya, hi Chidori...

Pero Aki no despertaba, sus ojos estaban en blanco, como los de Chidori antes. Yuuhi corrió a coger el cuerpo de Aki, lo zarandeo una y otra vez para que despertara, incluso le dio algun que otro bofetón, pero no despertaba.

-¡AKI DESPIERTA! Por favor, tienes que despetar. ¿No fuiste tu quien me dijo que siempre estariamos juntos?- Yuuhi habia empezado a llorar- ¡No puedes abandonarme! Hasta que te encontre, yo también me sentia solo...pero tu me brindaste lo mas hermoso en este mundo: tu amistad. Gracias a ti pude vencer mi soledad ¿¡Por que te rindes ahora!? Tu siempre has sido fuerte. Tu y yo siempre hemos sido grandes amigos ¡NO PUEDES ABANDONARME!

Aki de pequeño estaba en el parque, cuando vio a un niño de su misma edad llorando. Le dio lástima, así que se acerco a el.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?- el pequeño ñiño se volteo para mirarle, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

-Estoy solo. Nadie me quiere...

**"Esta solo, igual que yo. Pero yo tengo a Aya ¿El no tiene a nadie?¿Siente la misma soledad que yo? Pobrecito, yo se lo que es sentir-se solo..."**

-No llores más- el otro le miro sorprendido- Por que ya no estas solo, yo siempre estare contigo. A partir de ahora, seremos amigos. Así ninguno de los dos estara solo- el pequeño sonrio.

-¿Cómo te llamas? Yo me llamo Yuuhi Aogiri.

-Yo Aki Mikage. Vamos, levántate, tienes que ser fuerte.

-¡Tu me enseñaste a ser fuerte! Prometimos ser siempre amigos....

-Prometeme que siempre seremos amigos- le dijo Yuuhi.

-Te lo prometo.

**" Yuuhi y yo siempre hemos estado juntos...desde pequeños....el siempre a sido mi mejor amigo" **

Aki recordó miles de momentos que habían pasado juntos...Ayudándolo a estudiar, riéndose juntos, jugando .... Recordó un día cuando tenian 14 años...Yuuhi estaba jugando al futbol con los demas, mientras que Aki miraba. En ese instante, la pelota fue a parar a los pies de Aki.

-¡Ey Aki! Pasame la pelota- le pido Yuuhi alegremente. Aki chuto la pelota con gran potencia.

-Eres bueno ¿Por qué no juegas con nosotros?

-¿Pero que dices Yuuhi?

-Nosotros no queremos jugar con el.

-Es un bicho raro....

-Es peligroso.

-Da miedo

 Aki ya estaba harto de esos comentarios, así que iba a ir-se, pero entonces.

-¡DEJAD DE DECIR TONTERÍAS! Aki es mucho mejor persona que todos vosotros juntos- Yuuhi estaba realmente furioso- Vosotros juzgais a las personas sin conocerles. Si Aki no juega, yo tampoco, me largo- Yuuhi empezo a caminar hasta Aki.

-No puedes hacer eso.

-Eres el mejor jugador que tenemos.

-Sin ti perderemos contra los de bachillerato.

-Tienes que elgir, o Aki o nostros.

Yuuhi volteo, y todos pensaron que iba a elegir a los del equipo de fútbol.

-Entiendo....Pues que os vaya bien en el partido del sabado.

-¡YUUHI!

-Aki es mi mejor amigo, y no voy a renunciar a el por nada. Por que el vinculo que nos une es más fuerte de lo que os imaginais. Nunca le dejare solo, y el nunca me dejara a mi.

**" Nunca estare solo...siempre tendre a Yuuhi..." **

Aki abrio los ojos lentamente, y vio el rostro bañado en lágrimas de Yuuhi.

-Tonto, te dije que dejaras de llorar. Nunca más volverás a estar solo, así que no llores.

-¡AKI!- Yuhi le abrazo contento(ey, k solo son amigos, eh? ¬¬ nada de yaoi en mi fic)

_" ¿Aki y mi bebe se han muerto? ¡NO! ¡Es mentira!- Aya empezo a llorar- Quiero ver a Aki."_

 En ese instante, sus familiares, como si hubiesen leido su mente, la llebaron hasta el cementerio, allí había una tumba... AKI MIKAGE

 _" ¡NO! ¡Es todo una farsa_!- Aya estaba empezando a perder la batalla...

 -¡ Aya!

_"Es la voz de Aki..." _

-¡Aya despierta!

_"Aki...estas vivio...puedo sentir tus brazos....tus labios sobre los mios..."_

 Aya abrio los ojos, y le devolvió el beso a Aki con fuerza y pasión. Solo había sido una pesadilla. Lo abrazo fuertemente. En ese instante, volvieron al laboratorio, y allí estaba Mikage. Aki y Aya volvieron a ser Ceres y Shiso.

-Como ves, hemos vencido a tu Mana, Kagami- le dije Ceres en un tono profundo.

Kagami estaba asustado...empezo a atacarlos brutalmente, sin mirar hacia donde o hacia quien apuntaba. Uno de los ataques más poderosos iba a dar de pleno en Ceres cuando Shiso se interpuso.

-Shiso....

-Nadie dañara a Ceres, no mientras yo viva.

En ese instante, Shiso saco un cuchillo de su cinturón, y ataco a Kagami directamente, undiendo el cuchillo en su cuerpo. Sabia que mientras tuviese la Mana, eso seria inútil, pero les daria tiempo. En ese instante, Alexander le dio la Mana a Ceres, que se fusiono con ella. Lo último que vio Kagami antes de morir, fue la perfeccion de la Diosa fusionada con la Mana

.... Finalmente habían vencido....

Natsuki y Rye regresaron a su casa. Juno y Kei, después de estar un rato con ellos, también se fueron...

Ahora, en casa de los Aogiri, estaban reunidos Suzumi, Yuuhi, Chidori, Toya, Aya y Aki. En ese instante, Shiso se manifesto ante todos. Por alguna extraña razón, habia conseguido crear un cuerpo visible para los demás, separado al de Aki.

-Aki, Ceres y la Mana me han dado este cuerpo por poco tiempo. Tengo que decirte algo importante. Aya y tu no sois hermanos- todos se sorprendieron mucho.

-Un mes después de que Aya naciera, los Mikage fueron la hospital para ver al bebe de un conocido. Al pasar al lado de las incubadoras( el lugar donde están los bebes que han nacido prematuramente, un mes antes por ejemplo, o que pesen muy poco) Aya se quedo quieta, empezo a llorar, y no paro hasta que sus padres le dejaron ver a los demás bebes...entonces entraron dentro, y Aya se dejo caer en la cuna de un pequeño niño. Cuando su madre intento cojerla, empezo a llorar, y aunque era mu pequeña, se aferro al pequeño. Entonces comprendieron que le había cojido cariño al niño. Ellos sabían que Aya era la reencarnación de Ceres, así que consiguieron un análisis de la sangre del bebe, y vieron que tenia la misma anomalia que Aya. Deducieron que ese pequeño era la reencarnación del antiguo marido de Ceres, es decir, yo. Le hicieron creer a la madre que su bebe habia muerto, y cuando vieron que había nacido el mismo día que su hija, decidieron hacerlos pasar por gemelos. Así crecerían pensando que eran hermanos y no se enamorarían, porque sabian que si os enamorabais, despertarias el antiguo amor entre Ceres y yo, y eso solo supondría su muerte. Mientras Ceres y yo nos odiaramos, conseguirían convencerme para que la matara, y así Ceres no los mataba a ellos. Pero os enamorasteis, aún pensando que erais gemelos.

-Pero entonces ¿Por qué se parecen tanto físicamente?- pregunto Yuuhi sorprendido.

-Pues porque los dos tienen el mismo tipo de sangre. Los enamorados que murieron odiándose, cuando se reencarnan, lo hacen como gemelos, o sino, las dos personas elegidas, tiene el mismo fisico.

-¿Y mi madre?- pregunto Aki en un susurro -¿Dónde esta mi verdadera madre?

-Ella murió, se suicido pensando que habias muerto. Los Mikage te criaron como si fueras hijo suyo. Siento haberte causado tantos problemas.

-No, tengo que estarte agradecido, porque gracias a ti, conoci a Aya.

Shiso desaparecio. Aki miro sonriente a Aya, finalmente podrían amar-se libremente, sin remordimientos porque eran hermanos, porque sabian que no lo eran. Podrian ser felices.  
  
                                                                8 meses más tarde

-¡Corre Yuuhi! Me muero de ganas por ver al bebe de Aya.

-Ves con cuidado Chidori.

Los dos entraron en la habitación, y vieron a una sonriente Aya, abrazada por un contento Aki. En sus brazos, tenían un pequeño bebe, recien nacido. Al otro lado, estaban Suzumi y Toya, que ya habían llegado.

_" Han pasado 8 meses desde entonces...desde la última batalla....Aya y Aki se casaron, ahora todo el mundo sabe que no son hermanos. Ceres y Shiso siguen apareciendo de vez en cuando, pero es simplemente para comunicar-se con Aya o con Aki, para felicitar-los o aconsejar-los. Es como si fuesen sus padres. Ahora no mantienen ningun vinculo con los Mikage, viven en una casa que se compraron con su herencia. Siguen teniendo un monton de dinero, al ser los herederos del Clan Mikage.....Juno y Kei tambien se casaron, nos invitaron a la boda, estaba llena de estrellas famosas.....Dos semanas después de la batalla, mi hermana Suzumi y Toya empezaron a salir juntos. Se ven felices, me alegro por ellos. Y bueno, yo continuo saliendo con Chidori"  
  
_

- Chicos, tengo algo que deciros- dijo Chidori sonrojada. Yuuhi tambien se sonrojo- Estoy embarazada.

-¡ESO ES FANTÁSTICO! ¡FELICIDADES CHICODRI!- Aya estaba realmente feliz por su amiga.

-Vaya Yuuhi, si que te has dado prisa ¿Tanta envidia me tenias?- le dijo Aki golpeándole en el hombro.

Los demás no pudieron evitar reir.

-No, es que sin un bebe no puedo demostrate que soy mejor padre que tu- Yuuhi le siguió la broma.

-No te hagas ilusiones.

-Pues mira ten- Aya le deposito su bebe en brazos- Ya puedes ir practicando para cuando Yuuhi tenga el suyo.

-Oye Aya , es que tiene un cuerpo tan pequeño y frágil...me da miedo hacerle daño- Aki iba con pies de plomo intentando que el bebe no se le cayera.

-Jajajajaja, tranquilo Aki, sabras apañártelas.

-Por cierto- dijo de repente Toya - ¿Cómo vais a llamarle?

-Al principio pensamos en ponerle Ceres, pues es una chica y tiene los mismo ojos que ella, pero al final hemos decidido ponerle Hikari

-Es un nombre muy bonito...significa luz- comento Suzumi.

-Por eso le hemos puesto ese nombre, porque estamos seguros de que brillara y que siempre vera la luz.

-Esta mañana han venido Shuro y Kei a verla - dijo Aya contenta.

-Han dicho que ellos también quieren tener un hijo. Espero que lo tengan pronto- dijo Aki.

-Chicos, Suzumi y yo queremos deciros que vamos a casarnos - dijo Toya bastante rojo.

-¿QUUEEE?

-El otro día, Toya me pidio matrimonio, y yo le dije que si - dijo Suzumi también sonrojada.

-Enhorabuena nn

_"Ahora finalmente, podemos decir que sabemos lo que es la felicidad. Poder estar con la persona amada, formar una familia, tener amigos....Estoy seguro de que la hija de Aki sera una chica fuerte, valiente y bonita."_

** NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** Holass Soy yo, AyaChan, aunque podeis llamarme Rayen nn  Aun no controlo muxo esto, así k gomen -- me sale to apegotonado, ya mejorare. Tenia ganas de hacer una historia de estos dos, no seais demasiado duros x fabor, ya se k no es una pareja muy usual, pero me he divertido haciendo este fic


End file.
